


Mission Failure

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mind Orgasms, Punishment, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: On the tail end of an unsuccessful mission, Seras hears her Master's call. Down in the catacombs, where he resides, she follows and takes her punishment readily.A/N: Day 10 of Kinktober for telepathic bonds and hair pulling. See tags for warnings! <3





	Mission Failure

Ghoul blood was still on her boots when she sensed him. The hyper stench of rot stung her eyes until pink tears gummed her lashes. Seras Victoria left viscid boot prints for Sir Walter to clean at an unspecified time because her Master was calling her, reminding her with that tickling in her frontal lobe, that she’d failed her mission and tonight, he had words for her. 

The centuries-old wooden paneling and carved foundation gradually became ancient stonework and lit torches - atypical but familiar by now. That beautiful architecture that had history and eclectic charm melted away to tombs and cellar fashionings. 

The young vampiress coiled her gloved fingers into her palms, mustering the strength to hold her ground before entering her Master’s chambers but found her mental capacity lacking the moment the endless spiral of blackness greeted her. Her Master always smelt of home, blood, and solace which made her organs writhe in tandem with how nervous he still made her.

After so many years, one would think she’d have grown a spine from all his teasing insults, and yet she nearly shivered within his manifested gloom of blinking blood orbs that became a thousand like-irises opened up in varying sizes. Each helix-pupil twitched, pulsated and dialed in on her, scrutinizing the way she clung around herself like a weak, petrified morsel. She always felt like the young, naive fledgling in his presence. 

She swallowed, licked sharp canines and forced a smile, “Evening, my Master.”

“Police Girl…” the mass of eyes narrowed and black spiral pupils swirled inside their vortex of crimson, “we’ve disappointed our Master on this lovely, full moon. Haven’t we? You’ve let ‘your’ Master down.”

No need to argue. 

The Master of her Master had sent her on a mission and the mission did not go as planned. Human casualties were numbered in the dozens and the freak had nearly gotten away if it hadn’t been for the criminal's inability to judge his own abilities correctly. Seras recalled the state of the freak when she found him impaled on a fence post, trying to figure out how to stop healing around the rebar.

“Yes, Master,” she replied, “but the fault is not with us, it was with me. I let our Master down. Miss Integral already briefed me on-“

“Oh,” he groaned and with a deep, velvet chuckle, exposed rows of shadow-lined teeth that lunged from the darkness. She recoiled not in body, but by the dilation of her pupils, and no more. His bark was bigger than his bite when it came to his Police Girl; his useless fledgling. 

“I see…” his tone resonated, “so, you admit your ignorance lead to the loss of human life?”

Seras knew he cared nothing for those lives she’d lost, but nodded, “Yes, Master.”

“... and you reported your failing to my Master when it is I who is ‘your’ Master. What do you suppose I should do about all these inadequacies, hmmm?”

He knew exactly what he was going to do about it, but Alucard enjoyed his games. After so many centuries alive, Seras assumed it was one of the few things he had to entertain himself with. Shackled by the symbols of a human as he was, the old vampire made due with what he had. She couldn’t imagine living so long in a life of servitude… though her future seemed no better.

“Whatever you wish, my Master,” she replied evenly despite the slight tremor in her limbs, knowing he felt her fear as freshly as though he were eating it. Did he like the taste?

“Of course. Your dread is delicious, Police Girl. It always has been.”

In the darkness, the eyes narrowed further with glee and the large, sharpened teeth floating before her curled into a shark-like smile before the darkness was blown away like a candle. Vaporous black retreated into the brickwork, exposing the high backed throne and her Master lounging around lit torches like the slave king he was.

“Is this all really necessary, Master?” She asked gently, searching the corners of shadow for his manifestation but found nothing but empty darkness. It was just the two of them. No tricks… for now. 

Alucard laughed. He spread his sharp teeth out in jubilant terror and chuckled until Seras felt it in her third eye. 

His hat was hanging off the ornate curled wood crest of the chair, letting the long spindly black hair cover his bloody eyes, leaving the ample red glow of them the only thing visible… that and his toothsome grin. Eventually, his laughter settled and they were left with warm silence. 

“Always so eager to show your ‘obedience,’ Police Girl. I assume it’s this trait that led you to a career in armed services, and that, in turn, led you to me. So, how best do we punish the ones we trust to save the lives of the weak and innocent?”

“Are-” she stuttered, nearly breaking her composure, “... ummm, you’re not really asking my thoughts on the matter are you, my Master?”

“Don’t be stupid,” he sneered; glared, “Come to me, Police Girl.”

Seras Victoria swallowed and stepped forward. 

She watched him remove his ankle from its poised lean over his thigh and felt the vibration of his heel hit the stone ground beneath them. She felt the warmth - like blood-pumping vigor - reach into her cheeks as he spread his knees open and tapped a row of long, white-gloved fingers across the red cotton of his thigh.

‘...closer,’ he whispered inside her mind. 

She did as she was bid until he curled his finger for her to climb the three high steps to the dais where he sat in his throne. 

Standing eye to eye with him, it was easy to see the manic wrinkles beneath his eyes and the expanding pupils of melding blackened red, studying every minuscule movement. He was listening to her thoughts, feeling her emotions and enjoyed what he found despite the way her cheeks drained ashen white.

He cocked his head to the side - atrous tendrils of hair slipping along his shoulders and around his eyes. A white finger pointed to the top of his thigh and between her ears, she heard him whisper… ‘Sit down, Police Girl… and I’ll punish you justly.’

She was a puppet to him. A slave by blood and arcane rituals older than time. 

Seras had seen many atrocities, both alive and dead and yet sometimes… few times where her Master melded with her, did she see the actions of his human life and feel the sickness - the confusion - she had upon realizing she’d become the same as him. Still, even though the screams blanketed his own mind, Seras Victoria climbed those three steps and sat down on his thigh with her head held high; spine straight despite the way her fingers clenched in her blue canvas skirt. 

 

His white-gloved hand - marked by the symbol of his own chains - grasped her thigh. He nudged her legs open, subtle enough she could have thought it was accidental had she not a link to his mind and heard the muted, dark chuckle as she swallowed.

‘Relax, Police Girl. It will only last as long as it needs to.’

His gloved palm shifted, touching the space of bare skin between her skirt and stockings. A tickle, like a fat spider, hit her back and yes, that made her startle like a little mouse. 

Her Master snatched up the tangled blonde spikes at the nape of her neck; gripping locks like an anchor while he folded, and slid into her mind, forcing phantom sweat to dot her neckline. 

She ejected a small, submissive gasp that made his white, sharpened fangs prick his lower lip in a lanky grin. That hooked nose seemed to rise between his curled smile, but it was the teeth she feared. The closest to bliss she’d ever felt had been the moment his teeth had entered her throat… and even now the scars throbbed pleasantly. Those fingers on her thighs brushed inner stocking material, slipping up under her skirt to bare flesh. 

Seras barely felt the physical contact, too absorbed in the breach on her mind and Alucard’s instant toying within. He tested her walls and barriers, thrust through the weak cracks until he was inside her wholly. She arched her spine, clutched his knee and gasped sharply. 

His fingers fisted her blonde locks, yanking her spine into a bent angle and licked through her mind like a hungry hellhound. 

‘You’re such a treat… Seraaaassss. After so many years, there’s so many crevasses yet to be explored.’

She trembled as he prodded her memories, pulling up a recent tangle of limbs and coffin fodder - the day previous where she’d ridden her own hand until she came. The pleasure was phantomesque but her Master brought it up while yanking on the ends of her hair and chuckled madly. It was real in that moment. More real than anything. 

‘Naughty, Police Girl.’

‘Yes, Master.’

Her eyes lifted sluggishly, staring at the old brickwork with twitching torch-light glow, but not seeing it truly. Sears saw herself, felt her body rocking in her coffin as she thought about her Master… about Pip and even conjuring nameless faces as she found her peak. 

She lifted over her Master’s thigh, squeezed his knee and clawed one-handed at the ruffled tie about his neck as he refashioned memories into living breathing touches and strokes until Seras was keening with her fangs poised outward. Her eyes pulsed red. The world swirled and spun and inside she broke open and exploded into hot, blinding light. 

Alucard chuckled, pulling her by the hair to allow her panting mouth against his pale, cold throat. Her lips mouthed like a newborn, searching and licking with little gentle flicks.

“Seras Victoria,” her Master growled; coaxing her with only her name and nothing more. 

She hissed as his fingers clutched her hair, and peeled her lips back, sinking her fangs through ashen flesh to the thick, chilled essence beneath. From him, she drank and felt his own pleasure at her feeding.

‘Some punishment,’ she thought, getting a responding chuckle within her mind as her eyes snapped open; narrowing against the darkened shadow of black hair and sloping neckline. 

Seras clutched his tie, pulled her palm off his knee and fisted his duster, biting down deeper; spilling more blood down his throat. Her Master groaned, clutching her ass and messy blonde locks and held her close until she could feel him reaching a zenith. 

Greedy. That’s what he used to call her after she’d found acceptance in what she was, who she was and what she craved. A greedy child of the darkness… but she felt his euphoria peak and instead of waiting to be ripped from him, she unhooked her fangs like a good little fledgling and licked his throat clean. 

“Am I punished thusly, my Master?” She asked, full on blood and heavy with old ancient power, yet still too weak to use them above their grounding abilities. Still, she felt confident with a belly full of her Master’s blood and it showed. 

Alucard’s high, rapacious laughter cut away her confidence - dashed her high - and his following words took away the rest. 

“Not even close, Police Girl. Not even close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Flesh Dust for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
